Last Christmas
by charl88
Summary: Ryan Evans never hated Christmas until last year when his world came crashing down. And it was all because of a boy named Troy Benjamin Bolton. [TryanTroypay] [Please R and R]


**Summary**: Ryan Evans never hated Christmas until last year when his world came crashing down. And it was all because of a boy named Troy Benjamin Bolton

**Pairing**: Troy x Ryan, Troy x Sharpay

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song or HSM

* * *

Ryan Evans never hated Christmas until last year. But that one fateful Christmas had changed his life forever. It had changed his prospectus about Christmas forever. He never wanted to have Christmas again. He didn't want to hear the Christmas songs again, didn't want to see the decorations, the tinsel, the tree. He didn't even want to hear the word Christmas anymore.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

He couldn't believe that Troy Bolton, yes _the_ Troy Bolton, could have made Ryan hate Christmas. He never thought that Troy would make Ryan hate him. But he does. Ryan hates Christmas and Troy. He could never forgive Troy that what he had done to him. He hated seeing Troy wrapped around that blonde girl, their lips intertwined, laughing and giggling. Just like they used to. He would never get to feel Troy's lips against his again. But it wasn't seeing them together that hurt Ryan the most. Oh no. That wasn't it. What hurt Ryan the most that Troy had proposed to this little blonde in front of the whole school.

He looked down at the ring that was on his finger and cried. Troy had said that he didn't want anyone else, that he had wanted to marry Ryan and spend the rest of his life with him. But all those hopes and dreams had been shattered when he had seen Troy and Sharpay wrapped around each other kissing. He messed around with the ring remembering when Troy had proposed to him.

_**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**_

_Flashback_

_It was a nice warm sunny day and Troy Bolton was taking his boyfriend Ryan Evans to the park but would not tell him why. "Come on Troy, just tell me" Ryan begged. He wanted to know where Troy was taking him. But he wouldn't. He had been nagging Troy since they had left Ryan's house but he wouldn't tell him._

"_Nope we are nearly there now" Troy answered. He was nervous as hell as about what was going to happen but he loved Ryan and Ryan loved him and that was all the encouragement that he had needed._

_They stopped at a nice little spot in the park. It was surrounded by trees and had a little pond on the side. It was Ryan's favourite part of the park as he could relax and watch the ducks swimming._

"_Turn around" Troy commanded. Ryan did so and couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. There on the grass was a flower wreath with the words: Will You Marry Me?" on them. Ryan couldn't help but grin. He turned around back to Troy and saw that he was on a bended knee holding out a black velvet box which held a gold ring inside._

"_Yes Troy" Ryan screamed. Nothing would make him happier than marrying Troy. They were only 17 but that didn't matter. Ryan held out his hand and watched as Troy placed the ring onto his finger. He grinned the whole time. Troy then pulled Ryan in for a hug and leaned in and kissed him. Ryan returned the kiss willingly and slipped his tongue into Troy's mouth wrapping his arms around him._

_End Flashback_

_**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognise me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me**_

Ryan was crying even harder now. That was such a painful memory for him. He couldn't understand why he had kept the ring on. No one could but he wouldn't take it off. It reminded him of the good times of him and Troy. It had been a year since Troy had called Ryan up telling him that he had fallen in love with someone else but Ryan hadn't gotten over it completely. He had given everything to Troy. He had given himself to Troy just to be treated like shit and thrown away in the dustbin when Troy hadn't wanted him anymore. He looked on his beside cabinet and saw the picture of him and Troy. He picked it up and threw it at the wall causing it to smash.

_**(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again**_

"How could you Troy? I thought that you had loved me" he banged his hand into his pillow and then laid down crying. All he wanted was to be in Troy's arms. To feel happy again. To love again. He didn't want to feel empty at Christmas. He didn't want to be alone at Christmas but he was.

_Flashback_

_Ryan couldn't wait to see Troy that day. He couldn't wait to give him his present. It had taken him months to find the perfect present for him but he had finally found it and he knew that Troy was going to love it. It was a signed Basketball jersey from his favourite team. He couldn't wait to see Troy's face when he unwrapped it. He couldn't wait to SEE him in it._

'_2 hours to go' he thought to himself '2 hours to go and then I can have Troy'_

_1 ½ later and he received a phone call. He picked up the phone, not knowing what was about to happen._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Ry" a deep male voice replied_

"_Hey you" he grinned laying down on his bed. He always loved hearing from Troy. _

"_Hey" there was something in Troy's voice that made Ryan feel uneasy_

"_Babe are you okay?"_

"_We need to talk" That wasn't the answer that Ryan was expecting. It was never good news when someone said that they had needed to talk._

"_Erm okay"_

"_I'm in love with someone else"_

"_WHAT?" Ryan screamed down the phone. This had to be some kind of joke didn't it. Surely?_

"_I fell in love with someone else_

"_Who is he?_

"_"_

"_I ASKED WHO HE WAS" Ryan bellowed_

"_Sharpay" the voice whispered._

_Ryan's world had come crashing down. Troy was in love with Ryan's sister. Did Sharpay love him back? Of course she did who wouldn't. Ryan couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening. Not on Christmas day. He felt the tears welling up at the back of his throat._

"_I'm so sorry Ryan. You have given me the best eight months of my life and I thank you for that"_

"_You bastard, how could you"_

"_I'm sorry Ry. Can we still be friends?"_

_CLICK_

_Ryan had hung up. Friends? Yes of course he wanted to be friends with the guy that had just broken his heart. The guy who was in love with his sister "Friends?" he laughed "Dream on" he fell onto his bed and cried harder than he had ever cried making himself feel sick but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing had._

_End Flashback_

_**(Oooh. Oooh Baby) **_

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Ryan couldn't forgive Sharpay either. How could he? She knew how much he had loved Troy and then she went and got together with him. That was complete betrayal. To him he didn't have a sister. He hated her.

That had been the worst day of Ryan's life, well upto they went back to East High that is, and word of Sharpay and Troy getting together had gotten around. Everyone thought that they were the cutest couple. Some people gave their condolesences about Troy leaving Ryan but others didn't say anything. They were glad that Troy wasn't with him anymore. It made him normal once again.

So you see that is why Ryan Alexander Evans had the 25th of December.

And it was all because of a boy named Troy Benjamin Bolton.

_**A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
special  
someone  
someone  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone  
hold my heart and watch it burn  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I've got you here to stay  
I can love you for a day  
I thought you were someone special  
gave you my heart  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
last Christmas I gave you my heart  
you gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone**_


End file.
